powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
End of the Road
End of the Road is the third episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It introduces Scrozzle's Type Beta Gigadrones. This episode also marks the debut of the Beast-X Cannon and the Wheeler Zord's Gorilla Mode. Synopsis Zoey tries to convince the citizens of Coral Harbor to use Morph-X powered bikes instead of cars, but Blaze uses this opportunity to execute an evil plan. Plot At Grid Battleforce headquarters, Nate finishes reprogramming the coding in the Beast-X Saber and Beast-X Blaster. Nate then demonstrates to Zoey the Beast-X Cannon when she walks into the lab. Zoey shows her excitement to Nate, but she actually comes in to ask if her X-Bike is ready. Nate shows her the bike, which Nate says was built to her specifications. Zoey asks Nate if he can create more Morph-X bikes fast enough, which Nate assures her that he can do that by adding a tube of Morph-X into the X-Bike. Ben and Betty walk in after hearing about Zoey’s bike and tells Nate that they want one. The scientist tells them that he can give them the parts to make one, which then Ben and Betty start thinking of ideas. At a nearby forest, Zoey begins riding on her new bike. Nearby, a reporter tells her viewers that Mayor Daniels is planning to cut through the forest by constructing a new road. Zoey arrives and rushes in front of a bulldozer to rescue a lizard, which startles the reporter, who reveals herself to be Zoey’s mother, and Mayor Daniels. After Zoey rescues the lizard, she makes a plea to protect the forest ecosystem to the Mayor. Daniels tells her that traffic in Coral Harbor is a nightmare and that he doesn’t see any way around it. Zoey tells him that she sees an alternative, explaining as well that she isn’t afraid of big problems and that she solves them. After giving her plea, Zoey presents to the Mayor her X-Bike, which runs on clean and renewable Morph X. While fascinated by her bike, Daniels doesn’t understand how it fixes the city’s traffic problem. Zoey tells him that they can place bikes all over the city for people to use and that the city would save a lot of money by funding her bikes. The Mayor tells Zoey that she has one week to get people to ride her bikes in order for the Mayor to cancel his plans for the road. Zoey agrees and her mom expresses her pleasure to Zoey that she has a story to cover and that she will be big money for Grid Battleforce. Muriel tells Zoey her belief that she could become a Power Ranger one day, but Zoey denies that call. In the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle apologizes to Evox for not having enough Morph X to send Gigadrones to Coral Harbor. After Scrozzle places the blame for the lack of Morph X on the two avatars, the duo tells Evox and the robot that they found a way to get a lot more Morph X. Avatar Roxy and Avatar Blaze tells the two that the Rangers are building Morph-X powered bikes for the city and that they will be vulnerable during that time. Evox approves of the plan and tells the Avatars and Scrozzle to go to the city and retrieve enough Morph X from the bikes to get him out of the Cyber Dimension. In the city, Zoey, Ravi and Devon start campaigning to the citizens of the city to start using Zoey’s bikes, for which the citizens of the city don’t want to use. Ben and Betty come in on their own Morph-X bike built for two, which draws excitement to the nearby crowd who weren’t pleased with the main trio’s case. Meanwhile, Blaze teleports behind the bike rack and uses Scrozzle’s equipment to create the latest Robotron, Needletron, by infecting a bike pump. After creating Needletron, Blaze tells him to pump the Morph-X out of the bikes and to destroy any Ranger that gets in his way. Being discovered by the team, Needletron fires past them towards Ben and Betty’s bike, which strikes their container of Morph-X, causing them to fly into the air and for their bike to break off into unicycles just before plunging into the water. Expressing disgrace to the avatar, Devon, Ravi and Zoey transform into Rangers. Blaze transforms into his battle mode and the Rangers begin fighting against Needletron and Blaze. The Red and Blue Rangers transform back into Devon and Ravi after getting blasted by the Robotron. When the Yellow Ranger gets knocked away after fighting Blaze, Needletron prepares to fire at her, which Yellow jumps up to dodge the blast. The Yellow Ranger summons her Beast-X Blaster and combines it with her Beast-X Saber to form the Beast-X Cannon. The Yellow Ranger aims and fires at Needletron, subsequently destroying him. Blaze comes over to retrieve Needletron’s needle arm, which survived the Robotron’s explosion, and leaves. Upset at him getting away, the Yellow Ranger transforms back into Zoey and checks to make sure Ravi and Devon are okay. Ravi tells Zoey that Blaze got away with Needletron’s needle and Zoey expresses whether anyone will come to ride the bikes after the attack. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Blaze pours the Morph-X he acquired into a container. Roxy pushes Scrozzle to create another Gigadrone. Scrozzle tells them it is not enough and that he doesn’t want to be in their position when Evox learns about the duo’s failure. Blaze approaches Scrozzle after being intimidated by him, only to be cut off by Roxy, who then tells Blaze that they still have the needle left by Needletron. Working with what they have, Blaze and Roxy leave for Coral Harbor. In the city, Zoey walks with Mayor Daniels to try to get more time. Mayor Daniels denies her request for more time and tells her that a deal is a deal and that he needs to solve the city’s traffic problem. Coming to the conclusion of what will happen, Zoey continues to push the prevention of the road being built. In the forest, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate and the Beast Bots work on rescuing the animals. Expressing doubt, Devon tells Zoey that they will stay all night to rescue the animals if they need to. Sitting down on a nearby rock, Nate comes and comforts Zoey by telling her that the lizard that she rescued from the bulldozer is his little buddy. Still expressing doubt, Nate assures her that she will find a way to solve the problem. Questioning as to whether people were interested in the X-Bikes before being attacked, Zoey tells Nate that they weren’t and that they were interested in Ben and Betty’s bike. Realizing that Ben and Betty’s bike was “cool,” Zoey decides to make the bikes more “cool” just like Ben and Betty’s bike. Commander Shaw calls and tells the team that Blaze was spotted near city hall, sending coordinates to them before signing off. Realizing that Blaze returned to get the rest of the Morph-X, Nate tells the team that he and the Beast Bots will finish up rescuing the animals. Being assured of this, Zoey leaves with Devon and Ravi for Blaze’s location. At Blaze’s location, Blaze works on grabbing Morph-X and inserts it into the needle left behind by Needletron. Quietly working, the Rangers arrive and blast away the needle, frustrating him. Trying to transform into his battle mode, Blaze notices it is out of Morph-X and he escapes on one of Zoey’s X-Bikes. Trying to prevent him from getting away, the Rangers use the X-Bikes to chase after the avatar through Coral Harbor. In the sky, Muriel notices the Power Rangers chasing after Blaze on the X-Bikes. Still on Blaze’s trail, Blaze leads the Rangers into a trap at a nearby warehouse. Being blasted upon entering the warehouse, Roxy welcomes herself to them. After Ravi notices Roxy, Devon reminds him that Roxy isn’t the true Roxy and that it is her evil avatar. Noticing that some Tronics have a canister of Morph-X, Blaze tells the Rangers that they have been stealing the substance ever since they destroyed Needletron. Threatening to shoot barrels of Morph-X should the Rangers try to get the Morph-X back, Blaze impatiently tells the Tronics to recharge his key with Morph-X. The Red Ranger uses his fast speed to kick Roxy out of the way. The Yellow Ranger jumps in and kicks Blaze towards the Blue Ranger, who uses his gorilla strength to punch the avatar towards some crates. Roxy, meanwhile, uses her cables from her morpher to grab the Rangers and throw them off to the side. Roxy tells Blaze to bring the rest of the Morph-X to Scrozzle and that she will finish the Rangers herself. With Blaze teleporting away with the Tronics, Roxy uses her own key to transform into her battle mode. At Scrozzle’s lair, Blaze pours in the rest of the Morph-X into the container and Scrozzle uses it to summon and transport a Beta Model Gigadrone, creating Needledrone. Arriving in the water next to a city bridge, Commander Shaw calls in and tells the Rangers about the Gigadrone near Tango 6. The Blue Ranger tells the Red Ranger that he’s heading to fight the Gigadrone. Arriving at Grid Battleforce, the Blue Ranger enters his Wheeler Zord with Smash to head towards Needledrone. Transforming the Wheeler Zord into its Gorilla Mode, the Wheeler Zord sends a ‘’’Rocket Storm’’’ attack to blast away Needledrone. While the Wheeler Zord continues to fight the Gigadrone, the Red and Yellow Rangers continue fighting against Roxy. When Needledrone inserts its needle into the Wheeler Zord to drain its Morph-X energy, the Blue Ranger contacts Devon and Zoey and tells them of the situation. The Red Ranger hears of the problem and decides to go help in the fight against the Gigadrone. After the Red Ranger tells the Commander to deploy the Racer Zord and leaves, the Yellow Ranger continues fighting against Roxy. Explaining to the avatar that she’s tough, Roxy sends a blast past Zoey, thinking that Roxy missed. When Roxy tells her that she didn’t miss, Zoey realizes and rushes towards her bike contained with Morph-X. Seeing that the Morph-X container is damaged, she throws it back towards Roxy. Thinking that she missed, Roxy realizes it’s next to a barrel of Morph-X and it explodes. After Zoey concludes that she and Roxy are both tough, Roxy teleports away and tells Jax that she needs a carrot after her energy drains out. Back in the fight against Needledrone, Ravi states that the Wheeler Zord’s energy is draining fast. The Red Ranger arrives in the Racer Zord and blasts the Beta Gigadrone away. Taking the fight into his own hands, Devon uses his zord’s sword to slash at Needledrone and transforms the Racer Zord into its Battle Mode. Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster and uses it to deploy the Racer Zord Battle Mode’s ‘’’Cheetah Strike’’’ finisher, destroying Needledrone. The next day at the forest, Zoey comes and asks her mom where Mayor Daniels is at so that she can show the Mayor her new bike designs. When Zoey’s mom tells her that the Mayor is running late, Devon tells her that his dad is stubborn and that he’s not going to change his mind just because she “coolified” the X-Bikes. Not wanting to give up, her mom shows how proud she is of her and hugs her. When Mayor Daniels arrives on one of Zoey’s X-Bikes, the Mayor tells Zoey that a viral video showing the Power Rangers on the X-Bikes has caused everyone else to want an X-Bike as well. Pleased at what she sees, Mayor Daniels declares in the end that the road construction project is permanently cancelled and that the city is ordering 5,000 X-Bikes. After Mayor Daniels departs on his bike, Zoey thanks her mom for the viral video. Not wanting the credit, Zoey’s mom tells her that the Rangers are the ones that made her bikes look fantastic. After releasing Nate’s lizard onto a rock, Ben and Betty arrive on their fixed two-seat X-Bike. When Nate questions where the two have been, the duo tells Nate that the Robotron attack got them thinking to turn their bike into two X-Unicycles. Realizing that they don’t know how to ride their unicycles, the Morph-X blows them away, causing a small crash. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Kevin Copeland - Mayor Adam Daniels *Sia Trokenheim - Muriel Reeves *David Van Horn - Cameraman *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *JJ Fong - Mayor's Assistant *Rowan Bettjeman - Needletron & Needledrone (voices) *Albertine Jonas - Coffee Woman *George Ferrier - Trendy Guy Errors *In the scene that both Zoey and Nate talk, Nate is constantly holding a lizard. However at one point, he can be seen with his hands down with the lizard no where in the shot. *When Blaze was trying to recharge his Morph-X Key, the Tronics poured the Morph X in a way where it should have gone down all three tubes, including the two empty ones, as opposed to just flowing into Blaze's Key alone. *The Racer Zord's rapid blasts come from the cheetah eyes instead of cannons on the zord's side. Notes *This is the first episode to feature the official morphing sequence. *It should be noted that the battle against Needledrone's counterpart began during the day but here it begins at sunset and ends during the night. It was probably cut because you can see the Wheeler Zord draining a Morph X Tower which would make no sense within the context of this episode. *In Go-Busters, the plot revolved around Needleoid infecting people in a hospital with a virus and draining its Enetron to prevent a cure. This plot was cut for obvious reasons but helps to explain the Zord fight a little better. With the lack of Enetron in the building and people dying, they would be forced to drain a Tower at which point a MegaZord could drain the power from it for Messiah. **This is also why Needledrone was stealing the Morph X out of the Wheeler Zord and not the Morph X Tower. The Tower had already been drained and would have been useless to Enter. *This episode is similar to "The Ranger Ribbon." Both have the Rangers trying to halt a project, and the man in charge having a change of heart at the end. Also, in both episodes, the man in charge was the father of a Ranger who was unaware of his son's identity. See Also (Gigadrone Beta Model lift footage) (fight footage and story)